Geeky Isn't Bad
by Bassclefgirl
Summary: Fionna has been having trouble with her relationship with PG. He tells her she's geeky and that fun is for children. Will she succumb to his all-work, no-play attitude? And what happens when she finds another fun-lover? FIOLEE


**This is the first one-shot I've posted! I'm super excited and for all of you out there who will immediately look at the first few sentences, think, "Eew, PG x Fionna!" and leave, please don't. It is Fiolee, I swear. Favorite, Review, and follow me as an author because I think I have some good stuff for you guys. Also, read my multi-chapter fic "The Dog Days of Summer" which is also Fiolee. I love them so! Anyway, read on.**

"PG!" I called, running into the castle. The pink prince turned from Peppermint Butler and smiled as I ran up, catching me in his arms. We had been dating now for a few months.

"Hello, my flower." He said, kissing my cheek, and I giggled.

"I have some new songs; do you want to listen to them?" I asked excitedly. His eyes looked bored.

"Oh… um… I have some work to do, Fi. But… maybe later, okay?" I sighed. He never wanted to listen to music with me. He said "my" genre of music was for geeks. Just because I liked the soundtracks to video games, and spent hours on the video games themselves, didn't mean I was a geek… did it?

I sighed, trudging back out the door and towards home. Sometimes I felt like PG didn't like the inside of me; just the outside. He loved to tell me I was beautiful, but only that. He never told me I was smart, or kind. He always seemed to be bored by those topics. We never really talked anymore anyway. As I walked out of the kingdom's gates and into the forest, my feet squished. It had been raining a lot, and the ground was moist everywhere, making my shoes create that odd smushing sound. I smiled and jumped around, laughing at myself for the childish behavior. I was sixteen, after all, but what fun would life be if you always acted like an adult? PG thought the exact opposite. Once your childhood was over, you never did fun stuff. It was all work, and I hated that. Sometimes he got mad at me when all I did was play video games. It wasn't my fault; I was a teenager, not an adult! I was supposed to have fun. But he never cared about my excuses.

With another audible sigh, I stopped squishing around and walked towards the tree fort. Maybe we could talk later, compromise on equal amounts of work and fun. As I walked, though, I heard a guitar playing a song I knew way too well. It was my favorite song, and the one PG always called "The Geek Song". Whoever was playing started singing then.

_Her name is Yoshimi__  
__she's a black belt in karate__  
__working for the city__  
__she has to discipline her body_

I walked towards the sound, and as I broke through a patch of tree I saw a boy only maybe a year or two older than me sitting under a tree. Well, actually, he was floating just above the swampy ground, making sure not to soil his skinny jeans and red plaid shirt. His voice was strong and deep, and it made me feel all gooey inside. Messy black locks fell in front of his eyes as he played, his fingers effortlessly finding the most perfect notes on his axe guitar. __

_'Cause she knows that__  
__it's demanding__  
__to defeat those evil machines__  
__I know she can beat them___

_Oh Yoshimi, they don't believe me__  
__but you won't let those robots eat me__  
__Yoshimi, they don't believe me__  
__but you won't let those robots defeat me___

_Those evil-natured robots__  
__they're programmed to destroy us__  
__she's gotta be strong to fight them__  
__so she's taking lots of vitamins_

I couldn't help but sing with him. It was my favorite song, after all, and what was the harm in singing? He couldn't even hear me from all the way over here. __

_'Cause she knows that__  
__it'd be tragic__  
__if those evil robots win__  
__I know she can beat them___

_Oh Yoshimi, they don't believe me__  
__but you won't let those robots defeat me__  
__Yoshimi, they don't believe me__  
__but you won't let those robots eat me___

_Yoshimi___

_'Cause she knows that__  
__it'd be tragic__  
__if those evil robots win__  
__I know she can beat them___

_Oh Yoshimi, they don't believe me__  
__but you won't let those robots defeat me__  
__Yoshimi, they don't believe me__  
__but you won't let those robots defeat me___

_Oh Yoshimi, they don't believe me__  
__but you won't let those robots eat me__  
__Yoshimi, they don't believe me__  
__but you won't let those robots eat me___

_Yoshimi_

As the boy finished he sighed and flipped his hair out of his face, slinging his axe onto his back.

"I know you're over there." He called, and I gasped a little, losing my balance and planting face-first into the squishy dirt. I could hear him chuckle and I looked up. He was floating over me, a smirk on his face and a hand outstretched.

"You plan on staying down there all day?" He asked, and I blushed dark red in embarrassment, taking his hand. He pulled me to my feet and replaced his smirk with a genuine, lopsided smile.

"I'm Marshall Lee… the Vampire King." He introduced himself, telling the second half of his title in an ominous voice. To me it just sounded funny, and I snickered. He looked confused. "You're supposed to be afraid of that."

I shook my head. "How am I supposed to be afraid of that? You just played, like, the geekiest song ever and then told me you were a Vampire King. It's kind of funny." He frowned, and I stopped laughing, but smiled. "I'm Fionna the Human."

He found his grin again, his demeanor changing as he realized that I wasn't one to scare easily. "You think that's the geekiest song ever?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"No, but my boyfriend calls it 'The Geek Song' just for me." I didn't mean to look sad about that, but obviously I did, because Marshall's next question was slightly worried.

"Your boyfriend… he picks on you?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"He doesn't mean it. We just tease each other sometimes." He didn't look convinced, but wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You want to play some video games with me? You sound like a top-notch geek, if your boyfriend says stuff like that." I smiled a little at the playful note in his voice.

"Sounds fun; whatcha got?" He pulled a little gaming system out of his pocket that I knew only too well.

"Um…" He muttered sheepishly. "You're not the only geek here. I play Pokémon." My eyes widened as I pulled my own system from my bag and turned on the game.

"You are so going down, bro!"

"No way! How did you win again?" Marshall cried as his Serperior fainted again, his last Pokémon on his team.

"Woohoo! I am the Pokémon master!" I cheered, dancing around the living room of the tree fort. Marshall groaned and buried his face in his hands, falling sideways on the couch.

"Beaten by a Samurott… never thought I'd see the day…" He mumbled, and I stuck my tongue out as I sat down on his legs.

"Today was really fun, Marshall. I'm happy I ran in to you." I said, and he smiled, sitting up and crossing his legs.

"I'm happy you ran into me too. I honestly never thought I'd meet a girl who'd so willingly show me how much of a geek she is." The word didn't hurt anymore; instead, I felt warm, like this was a great accomplishment. But, as I sat there thinking about it, Marshall did something I never expected; he kissed me.

His lips pressed against mine softly, unsurely, and I made a light squeaking sound, pushing him away. His whole face was burning, right down his neck.

"I… I'm sorry…" He mumbled embarrassedly. "I know you have a boyfriend… I just thought…" He shrugged, trailing off, and I stared at him for a moment. PG never acted like this. He never acted so… in love. Maybe I didn't need bubblegum. Maybe I needed vampire venom. And as I decided that I did, I pushed my lips back against his and smiled.

**Did you like it? Tell me please! The song is called "Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots Part 1" That is the longest title ever… anyways, I love the song and I really wanted to do a fic with it so HERE IT IS. And yes, they play Pokémon. You gotta admit that's cute. Sorry that I add so many songs to my fics, I just can't help it. Music is everything. Tanks! :I**


End file.
